


Constellations

by aradian_nights



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Drabble, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aradian_nights/pseuds/aradian_nights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzuya invites Mutsuki to examine a new recreational stitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this months and months ago but i promised abby (abbyrosette) on here that i'd post this on here if she posted her suzumutsu drabble
> 
> the story behind this is that i was like "u know what abby i can write u a suzumutsu kiss in like fifteen minutes gimme a sec"
> 
> enjoy ur senseless fluff

There were star-lines tracing Suzuya's forearms, constellations angled and etched into porcelain skin, making a map of Gemini. Pollux and Castor were but beaded red dots of laced red string burrowed inside Suzuya's skin. Mutsuki was stunned, but not overwhelmed or disturbed. It wasn't strange for Suzuya to show off a new stitch, a design that should have inflicted so much pain, but existed so simply in spite of that.

"Wow…" Mutsuki found himself grasping Suzuya's forearm gingerly, thumbing the thread in awe. It was so different from the usual patterns that were carefully spread out from fingertips to chin. "This is… this is really pretty, Suzuya!"

"Hm?" Suzuya's eyes lit up excitedly, leaning over to peer at the handiwork done. "You think?"

"Yeah!" Even as Mutsuki spoke, he was inhaling the aroma that clung to Suzuya's skin, the super saccharine aura that radiated from every orifice. Like Suzuya's skin was made of sugar. Like if Mutsuki looked close enough, if he kept looking, if he just looked a little closer at Suzuya's porcelain skin, then he would see the granulation. The sugar in its purest form, lumped together and shimmering faintly. He was inexplicably drawn to it. The scent, the texture, the very proximity.

He learned fast that the granulation was not sugar at all. The faint specks that traced the bridge of Suzuya's nose, along high cheekbones and fading into obscurity, was nothing but a dusting of freckles.

Mutsuki knew this because he'd leaned in too close. He'd found himself drawn subconsciously, leaning so close to Suzuya that it was impossible to make any excuse at this point. And when Suzuya looked up, a great flash of surprise flickered fast, red eyes growing momentarily wide.

Ah. Mutsuki really had been too close.

When Suzuya had looked up, Mutsuki had shifted. He'd leaned forward even more, and kissed Suzuya on the mouth. Now this was a struggle. Because Mutsuki hadn't really meant to do this, but he didn't particularly know how to say that, nor did he really want to pull away. His heart was palpitating, and Suzuya merely sat. A constellation fell between them.

And then it rose up. It brushed his neck as small, skinny fingers dug into the nape of his neck and pulled his face closer, astonishing him, making his breath catch and his eyes flash wide and his heart to nearly explode. Suzuya leaned into the kiss, nose bumping against Mutsuki's, laughing softly. A giggle beating in the air like moth wings fluttering.

Mutsuki didn't know what to do now. He was kissing Suzuya. Suzuya's hand was on his neck, around his neck, thumbing his trachea. As though wondering what stitches would look like there. And when Suzuya moved it was only to keep leaning forward, like this was a game, like the one applying the most pressure won. And maybe that's exactly what this was to Suzuya. A game. Because as time ticked past, and Mutsuki let himself relax, it was Suzuya who moved, it was Suzuya who drew closer, who laughed and drew breaths from Mutsuki's exhalation, and it was Suzuya who crawled into Mutsuki's lap with arms laced around his neck, only to break the kiss away and bump their foreheads together, happy laughter ringing in Mutsuki's ears.

"Stars are really fun!" Suzuya seemed to decide while Mutsuki struggled to catch his breath. "I think I'll sew some more!"


End file.
